Time Off
by ForeverPsycho
Summary: The team are forced to take time off and decide to spend it together
1. Grease, photos and shampoo

**Time Off**

**Disclaimer: **Do I own NCIS. No. Do I wish to own it? Yes. Will I ever own it? Probably not.  
**Pairing:** Kibbs, AbbyOC  
**Summary:** The team spends some time out of the office and with each other. Twilight never happens…..

Chapter 1

Kate's POV

As the director walked into our office area you could tell he wasn't bringing good news. "All of you are required to take two weeks off." He stated, "No arguments please," he added while looking at Gibbs. We all agreed and packed up our stuff and headed to the lift.  
"Hey guys, why don't we spend our brake together and make evil plans to get back at people" Tony asked, evilly.  
Cool why not, I thought, and agreed with Tony.  
After some discussion we decided to meet up at my place since we agreed that some of our other friends (Ducky and Abby and a friend of mine Pinky) and some family (my brother Harry) would join us and since my house was voted biggest we decided to go there.

Chapter 2

Gibbs' POV

I don't know how they talked me into this but early this morning I was in my car and on the way to Kate's. Her house is defiantly the biggest of the team's, with 4 bedrooms and a gigantic garage. As I was getting out of my car Tony and McGee pulled up. We could see that Abby and Ducky were already here. When we knocked at the door Abby answered and told us to follow her, she lead us through the kitchen and out into the garage.  
"Kate I told you we should have called you Grease instead of the cat," a tall redheaded male said towards an old T-bird that was sitting in the middle of the garage.  
Laughter came from beneath it and I recognised it as Kate's.  
"Kate are you under there?" asked Tony with a confused look on his face.  
"Yep," she answered and slid out from under the car. She was covered in Grease and engine oil.  
"Hey guys," Kate said trying to wipe some of the mess off her face, "sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting you 'till later." Then she introduced her friends, Harry was the redhead and her twin brother and Pinky, whose real name was Peter, was tall and had fair hair.

"If you can excuse me, I'll go clean myself up," she said, "Harry, Pinky, you two say anything about me while I'm gone and I'll make your leave a living Hell."  
"Yes ma'am", Harry answered, but as soon as she had turned her back he winked at Pinky and grinned.  
"You think she looked good then, look at these" Said Harry pulling out his wallet. It was full of photos of his family and friends, including a lot of Kate. Some were of their family and I recognised her father but didn't say anything, because then I realised why Kate was such a Mothering person. The biggest shock with the pictures was when Harry showed us the photo taken at their 15th birthday.  
"Kate had red hair?" Tony exclaimed when he recovered from shock.  
"You'd think that when our mother was Irish and had the reddest hair." Harry stated good-natured.  
"Harrison Andrew Andretti-Todd, I warned you, if you said anything….." She mumbled off as she looked at the next picture. It was, I think, of her mum.  
"Kate you had red hair, why isn't red now?" Tony said.  
"Because it isn't anymore." She said.  
"Not for long," Pinky whispered in my ear.  
"What are you going to do?" I whispered back.  
"Out of the pocket of his coat he pulled a large bottle of shampoo,  
"It's almost time for her to redo the colour so we're gonna help her along." He smiled.

Then the doorbell rang……


	2. Dead men walking

Time Off

Chapter Two.

**Disclaimer**- do you think that if owned NCIS Kate would have died? NO!

**Authors Note**- does anyone think that Kate's death was a good thing? Hmmmm if you have an anything to say about this tell me, it would make an interesting story. Oh and this story is now written in Diary/ log form. Ok.

**Last time on... NCIS: Time off….**

Then the doorbell rang….

Chapter two.

Gibbs' POV  
Log entry

"Pizza's hear," yelled Harry, deflecting death glares from his sister, "Kate why don't you get it?"  
Kate looked like she was going to blow her top when she remembered who was in the room, "fine."  
She left the room and Abby announced they should all go into the kitchen. I started to follow when Harry and Pinky grabbed me and kept me back form the group.  
"Has Pinky brought you up to speed?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, but why?" I answered.  
They looked at each other and Pinky said, "Kate trusts you so we need your help to get her into the bathroom and all that."  
I consider this, it would be interesting to see Kate with red hair but an angry Kate is not the best thing. "I'm in."

Later  
Continued Gibbs' POV

I was waiting for Pinky's signal when Tony asked why Pinky's nickname was Pinky.  
"Tony, my nickname is Pinky," he started, "because it is, it's just like Harry's nickname is…."  
"Don't," warned Harry.  
Pinky went on, "And why Kate's nickname is Sparks, our nicknames are describing our personalities."  
"But why Pinky?" Tony said.  
"The scarf," he said.  
"What scarf?" Tony was just getting more puzzled.  
"All of you think of a piece of clothing…." Harry started. This was the signal.  
"Be right back" I muttered and joined Kate in the Kitchen.  
"Hey" she said when I entered.  
"Hey," I replied. "Can you show me where the Bathroom is?"  
"Sure" Kate replied and stood up, "come on."  
When we got to the bathroom Harry and Pinky were waiting for us.  
"Hey what's going on?" She asked, and then it dawned on her. "Shit. HEL….."  
The guys grabbed her and tied a scarf around her mouth…..

Twenty minutes later.

"I am so going to kill you all, if you have done something other than just wash my hair" Kate promised when we rinsed her hair for the last time. It was really RED! Think Chill colour. We were all soaked and Harry, Pinky and I were grinning. We let her up and showed her the mirror; she gasped and turned to hit the first person she saw. Me.  
Kate left the room in a huff and I looked at Harry and Harry looked at Pinky and Pinky looked at me and we laughed…. And laughed and laughed. Then we stopped and looked at ourselves. "Do you think I can borrow a shirt or something?" I asked.

Kate's POV  
Dear Journal,

Gibbs, Harry and Peter are dead. Or soon will be when I'm finished with them. Why my hair? Why me? It was a good hour until I left my room and when I did I marched straight up to Gibbs.  
"I would like you to leave my house. Now." I said looking straight at him.  
"Why?" he asked innocently. As if he didn't know. So dead.  
"Hey Kate, what's with the hair?" asked McGee. I glared at him.  
"Hey Kate does the 'Gibbs stare' almost better than Gibbs." Abby declared, "So what's with the looks?"  
"What's with the looks, this is what's with the looks" I shouted and took off my hat (did I mention I was wearing a hat to cover my hair), "the three stooges over there (Harry and Pinky had joined Gibbs) tricked me and did something to my hair. And now I would like them to leave!"  
"Oh…." Was the only reply I got.  
"We should have a vote to see if we should leave" Harry suggested, "put your hand up if you want us to leave." Everyone except Gibbs, Harry and Pinky put their hands up.  
"Bye-Bye" I waved at them and grabbed Pinky's and Gibbs' arms and pulled them to the door.  
When I opened it, who was their, but dear old Dad.  
"What's going on here" he asked.  
"You tell him Harrison" I said and slammed the door behind me, leaving the four of them behind.  
"Fine I will _Caitlin_" He yelled through my front door.  
I walked back into the lounge apologised to the rest of the group and went to bed.

Next time on… Time Off.

Will Kate forgive Gibbs? Why is her Dad here? Will this story go on? Who knows but until then eat chocolate (only the white stuff).

Has anyone worked out why I called Kate's twin Harry. The person or people who get it right will be Kate's friends in the next Chappie.


	3. Apoligies and punnishments part 1

Time Off

Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN IT ( NCIS ) sniff

Abby's blog-

Yo! Kate's sooooo mad at Harry, Pinky and, believe it or not, GIBBS! I so can't believe it but its true… any way after she thru them out yesterday her dad, who had arrived for some strange reason ordered them to apologise ASAP today. We, Tony McGee and I decided to invite ourselves. So we're off to check it out now. Buhbye.

Later that day

OHMIGOD! Katy is such a scheming little… best friend of mine. You should have seen what she did. When Gibbs and co. showed up, Kate was on the phone with to of her friends. When she had finished talking she let them in and the three of them stood in the hall looking sheepish. Kate listened to their apologies and then dropped the bombshell on them. The following is a paraphrased copy of what she said:

"Gibbs, Pinky, Harry, your apologies are nice and all, but something like this shouldn't go unpunished. So Harry, I'm going to leave you and Pinky to dad to deal with, but Gibbs, when I called up a friend last night, she seemed very interested in what I was going to do with you. She actually seemed so intrigued that I'm going to let her punish you. I hope your death isn't to painful, but knowing Elix. It will be."

"Elix?" Gibbs said worriedly

"Yes, and Kim. You guys can come down now."

Out from the Kitchen stepped two women, an older taller one with dark hair, green eyes and an 'I'm gonna cause mayhem, destruction and pain all before bedtime' look on her face. The other was a carbon copy of Gibbs except her hair was red and she was a woman.

"Elix, Kim, this is the team. Tony, and McGee, this is Elix Reeves and Kim Gibbs. Abby you know them already, right?" announced Kate. I nodded. Gibbs was in BIG trouble now

"How did you get Elix here? I thought You were still in Europe, doing something for the Navy?" asked Kate's Dad

"Easy," answered Kate. " I just rang my other besties, Lisa and my other best buddy, who I will only refer to as Cowgirl, 'coz Gibbs knows her, and I don't want her killed. They told me, through their husbands, where Elix was and how to get hold of her."

"Right…. " Gibbs drawled, and made for the door. But Elix was already there.

"Can't beat me Hon. I am Sooooooo better than you are." Elix exclaimed with a smirk .

TBC

What should I to Gibbs? (grins wickedly) I have some ideas, but any more will help. Thanks for all your reviews, without them I probably wont go on with this story. Hint hint, nudge nudge. 


End file.
